


Loukas' Return

by ChinaSorrows



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaSorrows/pseuds/ChinaSorrows
Summary: Loukas Nemain, a sensative, returns to his weekly meeting with Grand Mage Sorrows to look into the near future.





	

Loukas walked through the sanctuary, attempting to keep his composure as he walked to the Grand Mage’s meeting room. Even as it was a normal meeting for a look into the future, it never stopped his nerves from spiking, meeting someone with such power and authority. He couldn’t even handle talking to a teacher normally, so this was quite a bit of a step up.

The room was as astounding as always, mirrors upon mirrors upon mirrors. The reflections of reflections showed everything there was to see in the room, even from one position. In the centre of this room was a long table, stretching from the north side to the south, just where he entered. At the far north of the room, was the elegant head of the room, the Grand Mages seat.

Loukas took his seat at the table near her seat, and took out the required material; incense, pen, paper. The basic materials and Seer would need to tell someone their future. Every week, he and his teacher, Parme would report the future for the Grand Mage, but he mainly just watched as she did so, bringing the materials she would need as he studied her magic.

The Grand Mage entered from the same door he had, and walked with meaning from the entrance to her seat, her body slightly tense; as if she had just been insulted and was hiding the anger. 

“Grand Mage Sorrows.” Loukas said, standing to greet her. He was in awe of her beauty, as everyone was. Even though she looked tired, she radiated physical perfection.

“Seer Nemain,” she started, and he straightened his stance “Pleasure as always. Shall we get started?”

“Of course, Grand Mage… But, should we start without Seer Willow? She normally leads these sessions, does she not?”

She sighed, but stayed tense nonetheless “Not today, Seer. She is missing.”

Missing!? How is this the first he is hearing about it! Shock and confusion flashed across his face. “But I just saw her yesterday? How is it that she is already missing?”  
She kept her tone as monotonous as she could “Some other sensitive was to visit her this morning but she did not answer. Upon further inspection, it was found that her house was turned to chaos, and no sign of her was there. But now is not the time Seer, I’m sure you’ve had enough training to do this for me for today, so let us continue.”  
Even though Loukas wanted to press her for more answers, he felt the need to go on with the session as she intended. He sat down, pulling the materials towards him and preparing for everything as he had done with Parme so many times before. 

First, lighting the incense to relax and protect, then hold the pen and paper in front of you so that if any messages were seen you would write them. Then, meditate.  
It took him longer than in training, probably due to the pressure he felt in this scenario. ‘It’s only the most important person in Ireland you’re telling for, no pressure!” He thought. Soon, however, the visions came to him.

He saw the Roarhaven Sanctuary, standing as a vision that faded for Ireland – well, the world. People were standing in front of the sanctuary, discussing something of great importance. In the group, he saw Parme. Relieved that she wasn’t dead, he looked for more information with the group. He recognised another as Tanzani Coil, and another as Reagan Havoc. It was the old squad he was with for the earlier war years that Ireland had recently helped settle. Why were they there, what reason would they have to reform?  
Just as he questioned this, a figure came from out of his vision. Loukas couldn’t make out who the person was, but only that they were tall. He also felt the fear in the air, the shared anxiety that the group were to experience. Then, the group ran. They ran from the unknown person. Whoever it was obviously made them feel so threatened that all of them believe that, as a group, they could not defeat him. Who was it?

Then, the vision flickered and changed, he was moving to a new scene, a new event yet to unfold. He saw the face of Hester Adamant very close to his. He saw her bright hair on top of her head, and he knew that it had to be her. She looked scared. He looked scared. When Loukas drew his focus away from Hester and… Himself, he noticed that they were near a now at the English Sanctuary. The entrance courtyard that welcomed all magical people had been doused in attacks, from Elementals and Adepts alike. Trees were burning, and flickers of shadows moving in corners that had been drawn upon for power were scattered across the scene.

Loukas was floating above the future, far enough away that he could not hear the conversation, but close enough to recognise that there was one to be heard. The panic had not left Hester’s face, and it was noticeably spreading across Loukas’s. Then, the pair stood, and ran into the sanctuary doors. Why was this being shown to him? A question that may be more important to ask: why was the world once again thrown into chaos, after such a lengthy war with so many casualties, why would another one rear its ugly head? And as he asked himself these questions, the vision vanished.

The scenario changed once more, and the angle he saw this from was unusually close to a person, and this was one time Loukas hated being a sensitive. He saw himself (which isn’t always fun, especially as he didn’t choose what to see) running, fleeing, attempting a desperate escape from something so determined to take his life that he would risk turning his back from it. And he saw himself fail. He saw himself grabbed, grabbed by the hand with such a murderous intent. The Loukas of the future was pulled down the room by the hand. The vision played out exactly as he didn’t want it to. He saw himself stabbed in the chest by a purple column, his own screams echoing through what must have been a large room. He heard himself die.

Loukas was crying when he stopped meditating. He dropped the pen and immediately wiped his tears away. After all, crying in front of China Sorrows herself wouldn’t exactly make her have a high opinion of your abilities. 

“What is it?” She asked, this time with more emotion in her voice: curiousness, not worry.

“I saw the Parme and some old friends attack outside the Sanctuary. I saw the Irish Sanctuary in a state of war. And I saw myself die… That’s always fun.” He tried to add humour into his voice, and it was obvious that the Grand Mage had no time for it.

“What caused it?” Her voice flat again.

“I don’t know, a tall man was in Ireland, and I think he was the one who killed me. But there was no sign of him in England.”

“Well, thank you for your help, and as you saw Parme in your meditation I assure you that she will return safely. Pack your things, I have more people to see here.” She pushed him out of the room verbally, and he thought as he walked back to the Sensitive’s wing of the now expansive Sanctuary. How did she know Parme’d be alright? Even knowing the future can change it. Well, that was an assurance to him as much as it was to Parme’s safety. After all, knowing he is going to die means that it is now knowing he might die. Great!


End file.
